


I Thought I Said To Wait

by Partyintheimpala (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominance, Established Relationship, Fingering, Graphic Sex, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Men of Letters Bunker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Submission, Toys, bottom!Castiel, mild bsdm, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Partyintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been holding off with Castiel for a few days and Castiel can't wait any longer. When Dean finds out he decides to punish his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought I Said To Wait

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: ex-angel Castiel. No mention of why or how, but I thought there might need to be a warning.

"Dean please."

Castiel pleads but he can tell his boyfriend isn't going to give in.

 

"No. Sam said we'd be going on a hunt tonight. Tomorrow Cas."

 

"But Dean."

 

"I said no."

 

Dean replies with a smile. He knows he's torturing the ex-angel, they haven't "done it" in a while. And Castiel has been asking for days now.

 

Castiel huffs and petulantly walks to their room. 

 

"Fine then I'm going to bed."

 

Dean waves sarcastically and continues to watch tv. Waiting for Sam to call so they can take care of a shifter not far from the bunker.

 

But Castiel has other plans. He can just take care of himself. He takes off his clothes slowly, lightly caressing himself as he does. He grabs the lube and lays on the bed. He starts by thinking of last time Dean fucked him. How slow it was, how long they both lasted. How perfect it felt. He starts to caress around his crotch. Closing his eyes and imagining Dean doing it. He stifles out a whimper and reminds himself to stay quiet.

 

He starts to stroke himself slowly. Getting harder and harder with each touch. When he is fully erect he slicks up his fingers and starts to open himself up. One finger first. Matching his strokes to the thrusting of his finger. Two fingers. He slowly scissors them in and out. He accidentally moans quietly. He clenches his eyes closed further and starts to go a little faster. His cock leaking pre-come, he adds a third finger. And god it feels great. He breathes deeply and starts to push a little more until he brushes against his prostate. He hums with pleasure and smiles slightly.

 

He wants this to last a long time so he keeps a steady pace. His whole body feels like his nerves are on fire.

 

 

 

Dean gets a text from Sam.

 

**Get here in 40 minutes. -S**

 

Dean gets up and grabs an empty duffle bag, he grabs everything he needs but can't find his leather jacket.

 

_Must be in my room._

 

He walks in quietly so he doesn't wake up Cas, but when he enters he sees his boyfriend fingering and touching himself. The best part of this is that Castiel is completely unaware the Dean even came in. Dean grabs something and then walks up to the bed where Castiel is. He places a hand on Cas's stomach and Cas stops immediately. He opens his eyes to see Dean looking at him.

 

"Oh shit."

 

"Yeah."

 

Dean removes Castiel's hand from his entrance and replaces it with his own. He's going to make Cas pay. He easily puts in two fingers. And Castiel moans. Dean knows exactly how to make him crumble.

 

"What made you think you could make yourself come?"

 

Castiel's hips buck as Dean opens his up wider. The pain and pleasure of Dean stretching him open is enough to make him come.

 

"Didn't I say no?"

 

Dean says as he purposely hits Castiel's prostate. It's all so much and to make it even more hot, they aren't breaking eye contact.

 

"I-I, ahhhhh, thought I could do it myself."

 

"No you didn't, you know I'm the only one who gets to do this to you."

 

He adds a fourth finger and Castiel whimpers and clutches the bedspread. 

 

"Now you're going to have to be punished."

 

Dean takes his fingers out of his boyfriend and replaces them with what he grabbed earlier. A butt plug. And not a small one either.

 

He pushes it in slowly until it's inside of Cas completely. He can tell it's working because Castiel is a mess. Whimpering when he moves his body. It's constantly hitting his prostate. Every movement Cas makes is almost painfully pleasurable.

 

"Dean. Please."

 

"You couldn't wait until tomorrow, and for that you get punished."

 

Cas moans and Dean leans down and kisses him, he also teasingly caresses Cas' incredibly hard cock. Castiel moans very loudly and Dean laughs. Even though this is really getting to him and he probably wants this as much as Cas does. He ignores his erection and then stands up.

 

"No touching yourself, you may not come, that better still be in you when I come back. If it is, then I'll fuck you so hard you'll see stars."

 

Castiel gulps and his cock twitches. Dean is a man of his word and Cas knows he'll come through.

 

"That's what I thought." Dean kisses Cas again and the grabs his jacket with his clean hand.

 

"I'll know if you come Cas, don't try anything."

 

Castiel nods.

 

"Hurry back."

 

He says. Dean just smiles and leaves. He goes to the impala and Cas is left alone in their bed.

 

 

 

After about 10 minutes Cas tries to sit up. And it goes about as well as he thought it would. He groans as the plug rubs him again. He stands up and limps to the kitchen. He gets a sandwich and his phone. He gets back in bed, laying on his stomach so his ass isn't pressed against anything. He is still pretty hard and he decides to text Dean. 

**How long until you're home?-C**

He takes a bite of his sandwich and tries to ignore the constant pleasure coming from his backside. After about 10 minutes he gets a reply.

**At least an hour. Maybe 2. Are you being good?-D**

Castiel takes this opportunity to mess with Dean.

**What do you mean by that? -C**

He gets a reply much quicker this time.

**You're just trying to get me to think about you. Completely ready to be fucked. So I can be uncomfortable around Sam. -D**

Castiel smiles.

**It's not my fault. I just wanted to as you say "get off". -C**

**You know damn well you don't do that. I take care of you. -D**

**Well not recently. And I've been aching for it. -C**

**I wanted to see how long you could go without needing my cock up your pretty ass. -D**

**Not that long I suppose. -C**

Cas should probably be worried that Dean is texting and driving, but this is too much fun.

**Make sure you're awake when I get home. -D**

**Of course. -C**

 

Dean puts his phone down as he joins Sam. The shifter is going by the name of  Harold Venhimer. They just have to go in and take him out. Simple job.

For once the plan works and they kill the shifter, they both drive back in the impala. Dean getting more and more excited about what's waiting at home.

"I'm gunna go out tonight. Is that okay?"

Sam asks.

"Yeah of course. Just don't get killed."

_This night could not get any better._

After about 20 minutes they get back to the bunker. Dean gets out of the car and Sam drives off.

**I'm home. -D**

Castiel gets the text and sighs in relief. He's had half an erection since Dean left and it's starting to get unbearable. He hears Dean enter and decides to lift his knees. Sticking his out ass.

When Dean enters the room he sees his boyfriend completely ready for him. He takes off his clothes as he walks over to Cas. 

"Oh my, fuck, Cas you actually did it."

Dean kneels behind Cas and caresses his sides.

"Of course I did."

Dean slaps Castiel on the ass. Cas hisses but smiles at the hot pleasure shooting straight to his cock.

"So Sam isn't home?"

"He went out tonight, which is good because I want you as loud as possible."

He slaps Castiel again and this time harder. Eliciting a low moan from Cas.

"Dean..."

Cas moans.

"What do you want babe?"

"You."

"Louder."

"You!"

"Give me more then that."

"I want you to fuck me!"

Dean smiles and gets off the bed. He shuffles through a drawer until he finds what he was looking for. He kneels behind Castiel again a and reaches around to his boyfriends erection. He gently puts a cock ring on him and Castiel whimpers.

"But-"

"I know you won't last two seconds without it."

Castiel knows he's right and he doesn't fight it. He isn't ready when Dean starts to pull out the plug. He moans loudly and feels exactly how big it was. 

"Fuck, Cas you're gorgeous."

Dean coats his erection with lube and pushes into Castiel. Moaning loudly as all he feels us white hot heat. He smiles as Cas already starts to lean back on his cock.

"Damn Cas, you're so eager."

He slaps Castiel's ass and starts to thrust.

"Yes oh, oh, mmmmm."

Castiel closes his eyes and relishes in the feeling of Dean's throbbing cock in his hole. He's waiting a while for this.

 

"Castiel, oh go-shit."

Dean stays away from the god word, knowing it makes Cas uncomfortable. Luckily Cas didn't notice. Because he's just rutting back on Dean's erection in time with his thrusts.

"Harder Dean. Please."

Dean can't argue and he picks up speed. 

"Oh c'mon."

Cas teases and Dean decides to give him it all. He flicks his hips harder and faster. Completely pummeling his angel. They both moan loudly.

"Yes, yes, oh, f-fuck."

Cas breathes heavily as he gets absolutely ruined by Dean. And as I'd Dean knows, he reaches and takes off the cock ring from Castiel. They each feel their orgasm building as Dean starts to stroke Cas. He starts to go faster, hardly matching his thrusts to his strokes anymore. Castiel cries Dean's name as he comes.  It's so good, and it was definitely worth the wait. He continues to moan as Dean finishes. Pulling out just before he comes, finishing himself off, spewing semen onto Castiel's hole. Having it drip onto the sheets.

He lays down and doesn't bother to even clean up. He's exhausted, the hunt and then sex really put him out. He grabs Castiel and the comforter. He wraps an arm around Cas and holds the smaller man as he starts to doze off.

"Cas, fuck you make me feel great."

Dean kisses his shoulder and then realizes Cas is already out cold.

 

The next morning Dean is as sweet as ever. He may be very dominant, but he also cares a lot about Cas. They both get dressed in pajamas before leaving their room. Sam is already awake. Dean makes breakfast and they all eat at the table. Cas realizes he doesn't have water so he asks Sam for some. 

"Sam, can you get me some water?"

"You get it, you have legs."

Castiel starts to stand up but Dean gets up first.

"I got it babe."

He knows Castiel is sore and he doesn't want him straining himself. He gets the water and bring Cas a glass.

"Thanks."

Dean kisses Castiel's head and sits back down.

 

When they're done eating Dean takes Castiel's plate and washes it for him. 

"Why are you treating Cas like a baby?"

Sam asks with a laugh before grabbing a book and sitting down to read it. When neither if them reply he looks up to see Castiel limping to the couch.

"Oh my god Dean."

He looks disgustedly over at Dean and then back to his book. Castiel understands and laughs.

"What? He asked for it."

As Dean makes his way to Castiel he continues.

"Begged for it."

Sam has heard enough.

"I don't want to know. Look guys. I'm fine with you two being together but-"

He stops talking when he realizes they aren't even listening. Instead they're just making out on the couch. 

"Dean!"

Sam yells.

"Okay okay, sorry."

He laughs and them Castiel whispers in his ear.

"He'd be much more uncomfortable if he knew about the plug."

They both laugh and Sam continues to ignore them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
